


Engaged

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, But his uncle, Engaged, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Is Currently Thain, King Bilbo, King Thorin, Love, M/M, Ones, Rescue Missions, Save Bilbo, The Thain King of the hobbits, trying to escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in engaged to Thorin the blacksmith."</p><p>He hoped the King Thain believed them and let them go. Maybe he will set them free and his uncle kill him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaged

Engaged

Bilbo panics they will come for him next, he know it. What was a hobbit doing with a bunch of dwarrows. Thorin had already been taken to the Thain, King of the hobbits. Now Thorin is back in the dungeons with the rest of the dwarrows, he is beaten and tied up. 

Proudfoot comes for him, he isn't beaten and whipped, they wouldn't do that to a fellow hobbit. He was leaving the Shire once and for all. That was why he was sneaking off, his uncle wanted him gone, he knew. He was a threat, it was kept from him but he always knew, he should be the next Thain.

He passed the cells of a few dwarves, most coming forward to the bars and sending him looks ranging between sad and worried. He worries more for them, they were trying to help him get free. Gandalf was waiting for them outside of Bree.

 

“Don't tell them anything."

Thorin tells him, he gives him a worried look and keeps banging on the bars, yelling at the hobbits to bring him back or he'll kill them all.

Bilbo turned giving a him a small reassuring smile, he hoped to at least barge for their freedom and his uncle could kill him. They lead him through long hallways, they entered a grand office. On the Throne room sat the Thain, round with too much food, his expression cold with a evil smirk. On his head rested a crown made of golden flowers and his robes were a deep green with gold vines.

“King Thain.” 

Bilbo bowed his head. His uncle looked at him with an amused expression. 

“Please, nephew. Why were you and the dwarfs leaving my Kingdom?”

“I am engaged to Thorin the blacksmith.” 

This may help, he hoped to at least free them.

The Thain raised eyebrow and the upward quirk of his lips. Bilbo knew he had his attention. He may not have a chance but the King will believe him.

“Thorin is blacksmith, he came to Hobbiton with your permission, he started working at the forge. I heard we finally had a blacksmith and a dwarf, they make excellent work. He was a bit rude, well a complete jerk, he hardly spoke and had his face stoney but his eyes are amazing, blue. Not just any blue, they're stormy and shine with hidden emotions.”

“I thought to myself, Bilbo Baggins you have to come again and and get to know him. I was memorized from the start. From then on I visited him, bring customers or even breaking a few things so he could fix them but don't say anything to him uncle. His ego is big enough. So yes from there I invited him for lunch and then dinner. He is always brooding but when he smiles, I feel like i'm home.”

“So we are engaged and plan on going to the Blue Mountains. I wish to live with him there, I have given my home to Drogo Baggins. The rest of the dwarrows are his family, we were going to travel together because of the danger with orcs. We wish to marry. I'm sorry if I did not inform you of my plans but Lobelia said it was best I leave the Shire since no one will want or miss me.”

“What she said was true, no one will miss you but why were you seeking off.”

“I thought we'd be stopped, he's a dwarf and male. Their are some that accept same sex love but not all. I love him and am willing to go on a dangerous journey to wed him.”

“But no one mentioned any marriage, with all the damage we inflicted on them.”

“You must understand Thain, they are dwarrows and are very secretive. I believe they thought I would be safer.”

“Thank you Bilbo for being honest. I will release you and wish you a happy marriage.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“But, you are to never come back or I will kill them all.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. You are very generous.”

“Take them away and make sure they don't come back.”

*

The dwarrows moved slowly, weary of the small fierce hobbits. They had never seen hobbits became as dangerous as them. They were beaten and tied but nothing was broken. 

Bilbo ran and leapt toward Thorin, bring his arms around his neck. He felt Thorin stiffen but he wasn't thrown off. He hoped Thorin played along. Their lives depended on it.

“Thorin the Thain has let us go, he supports our marriage and will escort us all out of the borders of the shire. From there we can go to the Blue Mountains and get married.”

“I'm glad, Ghivashel.”

Thorin tighten his hold on his waist and lifts him until their lips meet for short brief kiss. Bilbo relishes this moment, he pretends they were somewhere else. Soon he will be safe, away from the Shire and his corrupt uncle.

Everyone was released, they departed as quickly as they could with the wounds they had. Dori and Dwalin helped Nori, he had suffered most the damage. They were grateful they had sent Ori ahead with Bifur & Bofur, they waited for them with Gandalf.

Thorin did not let him go, his fingers would go to his hair and play with his curls. The dwarrows whispered in Khudzul, which he was grateful.

They were not given anything for their wounds or an supplies. Proudfoot was always kind to him and had loved his mother but she had married out of love. That was why his uncle had killed her when he was young, he wanted her to marry to make alliances. Proudfoot gave him a pack filled with food and gave him a weak smile.

“Bilbo, you have your mother's eyes.”

The hobbit looked at the dwarrows his eyes shining with sadness and determination.

“Take care of him. Please, he is the true King of our people.”

“Bilbo, lad if you do wish to come back. Have a dwarf army. We are still so much more smaller but very fierce. I've sent Drogo and my son to take your weapons and give you your packs. He will meet you by the river. Now go and be safe.

*****

“So we're getting married?”

“It got us out.”

“That was very clever, Master Baggins!”

He didn't say anything more, he felt sadness creep into his heart. He was leaving the Shire, it had been his home. He will be of age in a few months, he was lucky they were allowed to leave. Thorin still held him but he no long clung to him. He was going to get an ear full when their far away enough. He hopes not in front of the others. It was his fault they didn't leave sooner.

*

They made camp, Oin checked Nori and Dwalin and treated their wounds. Bilbo felt too tired, his body exhausted. Sleep will help him calm his broken heart. He hopes Thorin will let it be tonight, he can yell at him all he wants tomorrow. He could hear Thorin's boots following him. Guess he isn't going to have any peace.

“Master Baggins!”

“I'm tired Thorin can we discuss this in the morning.”

“No, we will discuss this now.”

Thorin was taken back when Bilbo gave him a look filled with sadness and pain. All he wanted to know was why him. He hadn't treated Bilbo very well from the beginning and even now it's mostly cold acceptance.

“Fine.”

 

Thorin followed Bilbo, he just went to sit on the edge of the stream and would wait for his punishment.

“Master Baggins you delayed our departure and as a result we were captured, when we should have been with my kin. Gandalf gave us direct instructions to get you out without delay. You risk the life of my family for a brief moment.”

“Do you think I don't know that. I'm leaving my home and family, I wanted to look at my home for a moment and visit my parents graves before I left. I will not be able to return, this is all I know. My father built Bag End for my mother, it's all I had of them.”

Thorin felt bad for the little hobbit. His family wants to kill him and he can not be the King of his people. The Thain had all hobbits against Bilbo and fear the Thain too much to rebel. He liked the feeling of Bilbo in his arms and the kiss had sent a shiver down his spine.

“But, why me?”

“He wanted to know why we were sneaking off, so I thought of something that would explain me traveling with you lot. Hobbits don’t leave the Shire, only if they loved someone strong enough. So marriage between me and one of you. My uncle maybe corrupt but he isn't the cleverest, so I took a risk. We are out now. Does it matter.”

“Why me?”

What was he going to say, he couldn't tell him. He barely got Thorin too accept him, if he tells him he's fallen in love with him, it will go back to the beginning. He will be treated as a burden and he doesn't think he can stand it.

“You're the only one that I know would play along. The others are not as clever, except for Nori but he didn't seem the right candidate.”

Was that all, did his hobbit not want him. He could see how Bilbo looked at him, maybe he's scared of what I'll say and do.He moves closer to his hobbit, lifting Bilbo chin with a finger. Emerald eyes looked back, they were filled with fear but was it of him or rejection. It was a risk but he took it. Thorin claimed rudy lips with his own, in a greedy kiss.

Bilbo’s breathing stopped but after a moment he returned the kiss. His hand reaching for raven hair, he grabbed onto the locks with desperation. He hoped this wasn't a dream. He could feel Thorin's hands grope his bottom, bringing them both closer together.

 

“We will get married in Erebor once we arrive. I will shower you with jewels and gold. Rule by my side as my Consort and we will march my army to get back your Kingdom”

“Thorin I'm a Hobbit. All I need is you. The Shire stopped being my home long ago. In a few years we can return to remove my uncle from the Throne and and I will appoint a better Thain. I wish to stay with you in Erebor.”

They said no more, far too busy touching every piece of skin they could see and slowly removing each others clothes, worshipping the others body.


End file.
